


Nowhere Like London

by PaolaWarbler



Category: Doctor Who, Glee, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Just silly fluff, M/M, Not really crossovers but technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1582220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaolaWarbler/pseuds/PaolaWarbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine in London. You can imagine what happens next. CROSSOVER.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nowhere Like London

**Author's Note:**

> I just really needed Klaine fluff. To be honest, I’ve been bumming myself out with depressive fanfictions and it just hurts. So I need to be happy again and the only way is through teeth-rotting, super cute, cotton candy fluff.

Kurt woke up in the best way possible. He has been waking up like this for the past 5 years and it still never gets old. Blaine is strewn across his chest, his dark curls over his eyes. Kurt can hear that little snuffle-snort that Blaine makes when he’s passed out from days of not enough sleep. It makes Kurt smiles and he cards his fingers through Blaine’s curly hair. It took some time and ton of persuasion but Kurt had finally kicked Blaine of his hair-gel addiction. It was the best decision Blaine had even made in Kurt’s eyes but sometimes, Kurt just missed smelling raspberries when his husband was around. Kurt was so lost in his thoughts of Blaine that he didn’t notice Blaine staring up at him, his honey gold eyes sparkling in the morning sunshine. Blaine sighed at how lovely Kurt looked this morning. It might be a bit sappy to say but Blaine really loved seeing Kurt when he just woke up. The creases on his face from the pillow, his hair sticking up in different directions and his eyes still a little misty from just being awoken a few moments ago. Blaine noticed that Kurt’s blue eyes were trained on him. Blaine just grinned and pressed a kiss to Kurt’s chest.   
“Good morning.” Kurt said, grinning.   
“Yes, it is a very good morning.” Blaine said, continuing to press kisses into Kurt’s skin. Kurt giggled when Blaine hit a ticklish spot on his stomach. Blaine continued to make his way down Kurt’s body but when he hit the edge of no return, Kurt grabbed him by the elbows and pulled him up.   
“Ah, no, no. We can’t get distracted today.” Kurt threw off the covers and stretched once up, feeling his bones pop. When Kurt turned around to the bed, he noticed Blaine watching his every move. Kurt rolled his eyes affectionately and smacked Blaine on the ass as he made his way to the bathroom. “Get up, lazy. We have a long day ahead of us.”   
As Kurt walked into the bathroom, Blaine groaned and stretched out on the bed. He was feeling far too comfortable to get out of bed. Kurt’s head popped out from the doorway, “Did I mention you could join me in the shower this morning?” Blaine never got out of bed faster.  
Afterwards, fully dressed and cleaned although it took longer than Kurt wanted it to, they were making their way out of their hotel. Kurt and Blaine Hummel-Anderson were taking some time off from performing to travel and that month, they were in London, England.   
“Oh, Blaine, isn’t this so exciting?” Kurt gushed as they walked down the busy sidewalk. Blaine chuckled and nodded.   
“Definitely, you know we have to go to some plays while we’re here.” Kurt smiled fondly at Blaine.   
“One step ahead of you, I already booked us tickets to see A Midsummer’s Night Dream tonight.”   
Blaine grinned. “Really, Shakespeare?”   
Kurt nudged Blaine with his elbow. “What? We are in England!”   
Blaine laughed and said, “Okay, what’s first for today?” And then Kurt was off like a shot, grabbing Blaine’s head and leading him into the city, much like their first meeting many years ago.   
By the time, they had slowed down for lunch, they had visited Buckingham Palace, where Kurt gushed about the interior design, watched the changing of the guards, visited the Tower of London, where Blaine fan-boyed about Moriarty and Sherlock BBC, visited Big Ben and spent many rolls of film on Blaine’s camera. Kurt and Blaine walked down a street, holding hands and pointing out different things when Kurt suddenly felt Blaine stop.   
He tugged on Blaine’s hand. “What is it, honey?” He turned around to see his husband’s shocked face staring at a shop in front of them. “Blaine?” Kurt said, drawing near to him and looking at the shop they stopped in front of. When Kurt recognized it, he burst out into laughter.   
Blaine was burst out of his bubble and folded his arms over his chest. “That’s not funny, Kurt!” Blaine pouted. Kurt looking at Blaine’s pout had only laughed harder at him.   
“Oh my god, I can’t breathe!” Kurt gasped out, holding onto his husband’s shoulder for support. Blaine then cracked a smile at Kurt’s laughter. Its melodious sound was irresistible to Blaine and he could never stay mad at Kurt for anything.   
“Well?” Blaine asked, still looking at Kurt from where he was doubled-over in laughter. Kurt finally stopped laughing and took a few deep breaths to calm down. Tears were streaming from his eyes when he stopped.   
“Okay, we’ll go in.” Turns out that Kurt and Blaine had wandered onto North Gower Street where Sherlock BBC was filmed. They had wandered in front of Speedy’s Café when Blaine recognized where they were. Kurt had followed Blaine into the café, wiping the eyes from his eyes. Blaine immediately rushed over to the booth Sherlock and John sat in during the Great Game and stood there for a moment, reveling in the closeness.   
Kurt giggled at his husband’s fan-boyish ways and pushed Blaine into the booth. “C’mon, Blaine. Let’s order something.” Blaine stuck his tongue out at Kurt, which Kurt had promptly replied to but still scooted over for Kurt to sit next to him. But Kurt decided to sit across from him.   
Seeing Blaine’s pout, Kurt giggled and said, “Well, if we’re going to be Sherlock Holmes and John Watson for the day, we have to do it right.” Kurt knew he said the right thing because Blaine’s eyes immediately lit up and he started talking about all the places they had to visit if they wanted to re-enact all of the Sherlock episodes. By the time the waitress came up to them, Kurt had been pulled in by the thought of buying their costumes so it would have a legitimate effect.   
“Sherlock fans?” The waitress said, smiling at the couple.   
“Completely!” Blaine said, bouncing up in his seat.   
Kurt laughed and placed a hand on Blaine’s arm. “Yeah. Well, he is. He got me into the series by forcing me to watch and re-watch it every weekend we had free.”   
The waitress laughed and nodded, “I could tell. Well, let me tell you this tidbit but you have to promise not to tell anyone else.” Blaine nodded eagerly and Kurt was even interested in what she had to say.   
She looked around the room as if to make sure no one was listening and then whispered, “I heard that Benedict and Martin are filming today for the 4th season. Now, no one knows where they are but I did hear that they were at one of their old sets. So, if you’re on a Sherlock scavenger hunt, you might run into them.”   
Blaine looked like he was about to pass out. His breathing had shortened, his eyes were wide and his mouth was gaping open like a fish. Kurt had grinned excitedly and was now the one bouncing in his seat, even if it was slightly.   
“Now, what would you like to drink?” The waitress said, grinning at the effect her words had on the boys. As the boys placed their orders and the waitress walked away, Blaine had slammed his hands on the table.   
“We have to go find the Sherlock crew! Can you imagine what would happen if we found them? If we meet Benedict and Martin?” Blaine looked like he was going to faint at the thought of it.   
Kurt grinned and nodded. “Definitely. That would be perfect!” They had spent the rest of their lunch discussing possible places the crew could be and where they could find their outfits.  
“Okay, Sherlock, where to?” Watson asked, dressed in full garb.   
“Well, I think we should start back at North Gower Street again since that’s the site of 221B. Or at least where they film.” Blaine answered, placing his deer-stalker firmly on his head.   
Kurt rolled his eyes and said, “Sherlock, we’re in character! We have to talk like them and be like them. Come on, Blaine, you are an actor! You can totally do this.”   
Blaine grinned and started up again in a British accent, “Come along, Pond.” Kurt let out a sigh and smiled as he followed Blaine away from the store and back to North Gower Street.   
On their way there, Blaine had tried his hand at deduction. “Well, let’s see…” Blaine said, looking at the woman up the street, waiting on the corner of the road. “She looks pretty annoyed so she’s probably waiting for someone and they haven’t arrived yet.”   
“Brilliant!” Kurt praised as Watson. Blaine grinned at Kurt, enjoying himself way too much.   
“Let me see, judging by the way she’s dressed, I would say she’s going away from the city into the country for the week.”   
“Why do you say that, Sherlock?”   
“Well, she’s wearing hiking boots; no one wears hiking boots in the city. And she’s wearing thick jeans and a flannel shirt. Why would she wear that in the city? She’s obviously going out of the city then. Hiking boots, flannel shirt? It all leads to outdoors. And the duffle bag on her side means she’s going out for a while, most likely a week since it is just Monday.”   
“Genius!” Kurt praised. Blaine had stared at the woman for a while longer trying to figure out more about her but a black car had pulled up in front of her. It was a muscle car, something made back in 1967. Kurt could tell from the various cars he worked on with his dad. The lady and the three men in the car seemed to be having an argument, probably about the men being late, although she was arguing mostly with the driver. Rolling her eyes, she finally placed her bag in the trunk and hopped into the back, smiling at the guy in the tan trench coat next to her. They drove off in London traffic and they faded away from sight.   
Kurt shrugged his shoulders. “Maybe you were right.”   
Blaine smiled wistfully, staring at the car as it drove away. “Yeah, maybe I was.” But after a moment, Blaine was back on the trail as Sherlock Holmes. They had reached North Gower Street again and Blaine had stopped in front of the house where they had seen so many outdoor shots of Sherlock. “It’s so lovely.” Blaine breathed out.   
Kurt grabbed Blaine’s hand and squeezed lightly, staring up at the building. “Not as lovely as what I’m seeing.” Blaine turned his head to see Kurt staring at him, warmly.   
“You’re such a sap.” Blaine grinned at Kurt, pressing a quick kiss to Kurt’s lips. Kurt blushed and looked around to see if anyone noticed. Even after being together for a long time, Kurt was still unused to the PDA. Blaine just tugged on Kurt’s hand and they started running down the sidewalk. “Come on, John. We’ve got to go to Northumberland Street to catch our murderer!” A few people stared at them strangely as they caught Blaine’s words but most of them brushed it off as another American couple, playing Sherlock and John in London again.  
The sun was setting over London as the day drew to a close. Kurt and Blaine were breathless and grinning at each other as they stared out at the Thames on the same platform where Sherlock gave the money to his homeless network to figure out where Gollum was.   
“Well, it was shame we couldn’t find Benedict and Martin.” Kurt said as the sun finally dipped out of set, leaving a few last rays to kiss London goodbye for the night.   
“Yeah. I was so sure we were going to find them at Irene Adler’s house.”   
“AKA Sally Sparrow’s, you Whovian.”   
Blaine grinned. “I love you.” Blaine breathed out, looking Kurt straight in the eyes. The fading sunlight had played with Kurt’s features, casting shadows over his face, making him look even lovelier than usual.   
“I love you too.” Kurt whispered, placing a quick peck on Blaine’s lips.   
Then they heard a commotion down the street. “What going on?” Kurt asked, slipping his arm through Blaine’s.   
“I don’t know. Let’s go figure it out, Watson!” Blaine led Kurt off the platform, jumped the fence and ran down the street.   
“Hey, be careful with that coat. It’s a legitimate Belstaff!” Blaine’s laughter rang back to him as Kurt jumped over the fence and ran after his husband. When he finally caught up to him at the end of the road, Kurt was breathing heavily and asked, “What was that about?” But he got no reply.   
He looked up at Blaine and he had that same look on his face when they were at North Grower Street. “Sweetheart, what’s wrong?” Kurt asked, grabbing his face in both hands and looking him in the eyes.   
Blaine didn’t say anything, his eyes just widened. “Blaine?”   
“Well, well, seems like we have competition, Martin.” He heard a voice say behind him. Kurt stiffened up and turned around. He gasped. In front of him was Benedict Cumberbatch and Martin Freeman with grins on their faces.   
“Oh my god.” Kurt exclaimed, unable to think of any other words to say to them. They stood there for a second frozen when Blaine finally came back to Earth and wrapped an arm around Kurt’s waist.   
“Benedict Cumerbatch and Martin Freeman! M-my name’s Blaine Hummel-Anderson and this is my husband Kurt. We are huge fans!” Martin and Benedict grinned at each other and took Blaine and Kurt’s outstretched hands.   
“It’s a pleasure to meet you. So, having some fun around London? Solve any murders lately?” Martin said, jovially.   
“Definitely, actually we just finished solving the case of Irene Adler.”   
“Ah, which version?” Benedict asked.   
“The BBC one. Though I insisted on doing the original but Blaine here wanted to do that version. And I mean, how could you say no to that face?” Kurt said, regaining his voice. Benedict chuckled and Blaine bumped Kurt with his hip.   
“Hey.” He said, warningly.   
“What?” Kurt grinned cheekily. “You know it’s true. Look how cute you are.” Kurt pinched Blaine’s cheeks before Blaine swatted at his hands. Blaine rubbed his cheek with his hand, glaring at Kurt. Kurt just laughed.   
“So you guys filming for Season 4?” Kurt asked.   
Martin nodded and said, “Yeah. It’s loads of fun. We just started-”   
“Spoilers.” Blaine cried out done sulking for the moment.   
Martin laughed and nodded. “My apologies.”   
“Accepted.” Blaine said, moving back into Kurt’s space. Kurt snaked his arm around Blaine’s waist. A PA had called Benedict and Martin back onto set.   
“Well, I see you guys have to go. It was lovely meeting you.” Kurt said, shaking both their hands.   
“It was a dream come true. But would you mind taking a picture with us?” Martin and Benedict looked at each other.   
“Well, we could but…” Blaine’s heart sank in his chest. Were they too busy to take a picture? “…with us?”   
Blaine had zoned out during the question and was confused when Kurt replied, “Oh my god, it would be an honor!”   
Benedict and Martin grinned and said, “Stay here. We’ll come back for you.” Then they walked away.   
“What happened?” Blaine asked, confused as he watched Benedict and Martin talk to a few people on the set.   
“Blaine, where were you? Benedict and Martin just invited us to come on set as extras!”   
Blaine spluttered. “W-w-what? Wait, wait. ARE YOU TELLING ME WE GET TO BE EXTRAS ON OUR FAVORITE TV SHOW?”   
Blaine nearly had a panic attack from all the excitement but Kurt grabbed his shoulders and said, “Look at me, Blaine. Now take deep breaths. Deep breaths. That’s my boy. Yes, we get to go on set.” Kurt grinned at his husband and Blaine grinned back. A few moments later, Benedict and Martin returned.   
“Well, what are you waiting for? Get on set!” Martin said, hustling the couple in. Kurt and Blaine didn’t have any significant part in the scene. They only had to walk by Benedict and Martin a few times as they filmed their scene. But the whole time, Blaine was internally freaking out. Kurt was grinning so hard it caused his face to hurt but his husband’s excitement was contagious. Soon after, they had finished the scene and called a break so the actors could eat their dinner and the direction could look over the shots from earlier.   
Benedict and Martin had walked up to Kurt and Blaine afterwards. “Did you enjoy yourselves?” Benedict asked, ever the gentleman.   
“It was the best experience I’ve ever had. I’m now making my whole entire friends and family to watch it.” Blaine gushed, unable to stop himself. “It was like the best ever! I’m going to be able to tell people that I was on Sherlock BBC! I was next to Benedict and Martin and I was having a conversation with them! No one’s ever going to believe me but I don’t care because I know it’s the truth. I mean, you guys are right in front of me right now!”   
“Honey, honey.” Kurt whispered, holding his husband’s hand. “Breathe.” Kurt guided Blaine through a few deep breaths and then Blaine blushed, noticing that he fan-boyed in front of his favorite actors. But Benedict and Martin were used to this and just smiled politely.   
“Now about that picture…” Benedict stated.   
“Of course!” Blaine said, grabbing his camera from his bag and placed it into the hands of a PA walking past them.   
“Okay. On three!” The PA cried out as they got themselves settled for a picture. It was left to right, Benedict, Blaine, Kurt and Martin. They smiled and then the PA shot the picture. Afterwards, they got Benedict and Martin’s signature on their copy of London A-Z and then walked away from set, waving goodbye to the actors.   
As they walked down the street, Kurt snuggled up to Blaine and whispered, “So what do you think? Best day ever.” Blaine slowed down for a moment in the middle of the sidewalk and Kurt looked at him, curiously. “What?”   
Blaine just walked up to Kurt and placed his hands on Kurt’s face, rose up on his tippy-toes and kissed Kurt softly on the lips. “Now, it’s the best day ever.” Blaine whispered before taking Kurt’s hand and they walked down the street together.   
They didn’t notice Benedict and Martin looking after them and smiling softly. The picture hung in the Hummel-Anderson’s living room for years and their kids always loved to hear the story of when Daddy and Papa met the great Sherlock Holmes and his trusty sidekick, John Watson.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Wow, so that took a different turn than I expected. It was like, yay, Glee! And then it was “HOLY FUCKING SHIT SUPERWHOLOCK.” Well, in this case, Superwhogleelock? I don’t know. But anyway, did you guys get the references? I hope you did. I should also mention that I kind of planted myself in this story multiple times. Ah, well. It’s cool though. Well, thanks for reading!


End file.
